


Интимный контакт

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Пять раз, когда Спок что-то посчитал интимным контактом, и один, когда ему об этом точно сказали.





	Интимный контакт

 

_— Ой, да к черту! Почему трахается Джим, а случайные связи у меня?!_

_— Вынужден вам напомнить, что вы вступали как минимум в семь сексуальных контактов за последний месяц._

 

**1.**

Они работали за одним лабораторным столом. Леонард потянулся за колбой, и его пальцы случайно скользнули по руке Спока. Спок дёрнул бровью.

— Серьёзно? Вот это?

Спок ничего не ответил вслух. Леонард уже научился видеть улыбку в прищуренных уголках его глаз.

**2.**

Леонард играл в шахматы с Джимом после смены. Проигрывал на третьем ходу, разумеется.

— К черту, играй со Споком!

Леонард получил законную и социально одобряемую порцию удовольствия от программирования репликатора, составляя себе коктейль. Потом уселся в углу кают-компании, вытащил падд с подборкой последних статей по травматологии и углубился в чтение. Дорогой же капитан свёл партию к ничьей и гордо направился к выходу. Следуя изумительным зигзагом, забрал стакан Леонарда и потрепал его по голове, словно собаку.

— Нахуй, Джим, нахуй…

Леонард не отвлекся от чтения.

Его падд мигнул иконкой нового сообщения:

«И это тоже, Леонард».

**3.**

Очередная высадка началась — с кого бы вы думали? — с мистера Гарри Льюиса.

— Гарри, мать твою. Гарри, да чтоб тебя орионские шлюхи выебали. Льюис! Заполняй ебаные документы, не то отправишься на дежурство к инженерам и будешь всю жизнь лечить их переломы и ожоги! И ни одной неизученной цивилизации не увидишь, и ни одной неизученной планеты, пока не научишься нормально, триббл ты эдакий, по-человечески заполнять формы! Иди у Спока поучись, например.

— Сэр… Да, сэр.

Гарри похлопал бледными ресницами, почесал белобрысый затылок, и, двухметровая дылда, поплёлся на своё место. Заполнять формы.

А Леонард помчался в транспортаторную.

Сразу после транспортации его облили зелёной нетоксичной жижей. Оказывается, они встречались с расой разумных слизняков.

Ему бы тоже следовало нормально читать документацию.

— Леонард, ты в порядке?

Спок, тщательно скрывая брезгливость, очистил лицо Леонарда от физиологических выделений этой расы. В процессе он будто бы случайно коснулся пси-точек.

Леонард не обратил на это внимания, занятый трикодером.

Эти выделения действительно были нетоксичны и неаллергенны. По крайней мере, для него.

**4.**

— Он мёртв, Джим.

Джимова улыбка переросла в оскал. Представитель дружественной цивилизации резко стал недружественным. Джим поднял фазер и чуть согнул ноги, принимая более удобную для стрельбы позу.

— Вы убили члена моего экипажа. Теперь мы точно не предложим вам сотрудничества с Федерацией.

— Мне не нужна ваша федерация! Мне никто не нужен! Готовься…

Леонард увидел пляшущие красные точки на груди Джима.

— Скотти! Энергию!

— Касательное пулевое ранение… Кристина, каталку сюда. Джим, лежи. Джим, мне плевать, что ты чувствуешь себя нормально. Ляг и заткнись. Джим! Спок справится.

Операция прошла рутинно.

Леонард вымыл руки, сменил хирургическую рубашку на форменку и подошёл к капитану, которого собственноручно загнал в медикаментозный сон. Потрепал его по голове.

— А ты поспи, дружок. Никуда Федерация не денется.

**5.**

— Так что вы считаете сексуальным контактом?

Спок сидел на коврике для медитаций. Леонард — в кресле рядом.

— Особенность нашей анатомии, доктор…

— Ещё бы вы информацию о своей анатоми давали! Мне даже расположение органов пришлось почти наугад узнавать, чёртовы железки… а кроветворные препараты…

Спок недовольно поднял бровь.

— Молчу, молчу… А ты не думал, Спок, что отношения, — Леонард ухитрился произнести это слово очень ядовито, — с тобой для меня — всего лишь способ узнать получше вулканскую анатомию?

— И психологию, доктор. Стоит начать даже не с анатомии, а с истории вида. Особенности моей родной планеты привели к тому, что большая часть кожных покровов вулканцев отличается особой прочностью и малой чувствительностью.

— Так ты толстокожая тварь!

— И с хорошим слухом, Леонард. Но с другой стороны, телепатический контакт является неотъемлемой частью, физиологической потребностью каждого вулканца. Специализированными областями стали кончики пальцев, пси-точки на лице и та часть кожи головы, волосяной покров на которой обладает изменённым цветом.

Спок аккуратно приподнял несколько прядей своей причёски, демонстрируя жёлтый цвет нижнего слоя волос. Леонард непроизвольно потянулся к своим волосам, где оставалось ещё несколько таких же ярко-жёлтых пёрышек, следы глупой джимовой шутки.

— И все контакты пальцев, пси-точек, волос…

— Считаются интимными, Леонард.

— Но не сексуальными в привычном понимании?

— Леонард.

— Вулканцы сдержанные, вулканцы безэмоциональные… Похоже, мне надо выпить.

— Могу предложить чай.

Леонард, встал и прошёл к репликатору. По пути он поймал протянутую ладонь Спока и коснулся кончиков его пальцев.

**+1**

— А человеческий, зеленокровая ты железка, интимный контакт…

Леонард вытащил Спока из транспортаторной и запихал в первую попавшуюся кладовку.

— Ты же чуть не сдох там… Вы с Джимом чудом спаслись.

Леонард вцепился в волосы Спока, растрёпывая эту уже не идеальную причёску, вжался лицом куда-то в шею, оставляя синяки.

Ладони Спока безвольно лежали на заднице Леонарда.

Леонард же, напротив, кусал и щипал своего партнёра.

Леонард толкнул Спока к стене и сдёрнул с него форменные брюки.

Спок наконец отмер: зарылся ладонью в волосы Леонарда, потянулся к его лицу.

Леонард же грохнулся на колени, лизнул живот Спока, почувствовал, как ему в подбородок, подрагивая, упирается член. Он заглотил на половину длины, крепко сжал основание и начал ритмично двигать головой.

Леонард остановился, медленно облизал головку члена и посмотрел наверх, встретившись взглядом со Споком. Тот позеленел и сильнее сжал губы.

Леонард почувствовал, как на его затылок легла рука, провела по прядям рядом с макушкой — теми самыми, жёлтыми. Он вернулся к члену и продолжил отсасывать своему вулканцу.

Спок все же дотянулся до пси-точки на его виске и вздрогнул. Леонард сглотнул густую сперму, выпустил член и прижался лбом к бедру Спока.

— Гребаные телепаты…

Спок присел и положил руку на лицо Маккоя полностью, на все контактные точки.

— Член, доктор, тоже относится к пси-активным зонам.


End file.
